


holding me tight and never letting go

by eddiewrites307



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco has emotional issues, Fluff, M/M, Moving On, Sharing a Bed, THEY SNUGGLE, This is me projecting, anyway, god i want to snuggle my gf rn, its great, its very cute if i do say so myself, let me start this off by saying FUCK JKR, not sexual, pure mindless fluff, there's a little get-together scene, writing this made me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: Harry and Draco, in a relationship, share a bed for the first time
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	holding me tight and never letting go

Draco was, admittedly, nervous. It was a state he often found himself in around one Harry James Potter. He’d been dating the Boy Who Lived Twice, the Savior, the Man Of A Million Titles for a handful of months now, starting right before graduation.

_ “Draco, you’d consider us friends, yes?” _ _   
_

_ Draco looked up from where he was reading an ancient text in the library, only to see Harry standing in front of him with an odd expression on his handsome face. “I haven’t hexed you, nor you me, since the war ended. We occasionally eat meals together. Your weird little gang has stopped sending me death glares. Yes, I’d consider us friends.” _ _   
_

_ Harry grinned, shoulders relaxing slightly. “Maybe stop calling them weird all the time, yeah?” he teased. “No but really, can I sit?” _ _   
_

_ Draco gestured vaguely to the seat beside him, which Harry took. Once he was seated, he reached out, grabbing Draco’s hand and squeezing it. Draco stared at the point of contact, feeling his face flush a bright pink. Damn his pale skin. _

_ “Draco…” Harry said, trailing off with a blush of his own. “Merlin, I’m supposed to be the brave one here.” _ _   
_

_ “You always have been,” Draco said slowly. Where on earth was this going? _ _   
_

_ Harry took a deep breath. “I fancy you,” he said, all at once, like he was desperate to get the words out. “I really, really fancy you. You’re stupidly pretty, and surprisingly nice, and the sarcasm is endearing, and you’re crazy intelligent, and --” _ _   
_

_ “Are you insane?” Draco demanded, cutting off the rant, face positively burning now. “I’m an ex-Death Eater, Harry, you’re the wizarding world’s Golden Boy. It’s bad enough that you decided we should be friends, but lovers? The press alone, Merlin, we’d be torn to shreds.” _ _   
_

_ “I don’t care,” Harry said, with that stupid, determined, Gryffindor face of his. “You didn’t say that you didn’t fancy me back, you know.” _ _   
_

_ Draco gaped at him like a fish for a moment, before snapping his mouth shut with an audible ‘click’. “So I didn’t,” he muttered, closing the book in his hands and staring at the table. “Perhaps I do fancy you, Harry, but it doesn’t change a thing.” _ _   
_

_ “I’m used to the press, they’ve been writing about me for years, I couldn’t care less,” Harry pushed, still holding Draco’s damn hand, wreaking havoc on the butterflies in his stomach. “And I’ll take care of you when they write about you, I’ll fight that beetle Skeeter myself if I have to.” And those eyes, those damn gorgeous eyes that Draco had been enthralled with since third year were peering into his own, pleading. “Don’t we deserve to be happy? After everything?” _ _   
_

_ “You do,” Draco said softly, squeezing Harry’s hand. _

_ Harry sighed. “So do you, love,” he said, and Draco felt his heart squeeze painfully at the endearment. He couldn’t stay away from this boy if he tried. _

_ “I’ve been told I’m very high maintenance,” he said, putting on the snooty tone he’d used for most of his life. “I’ll demand dates, and nice things, and affection.” _ _   
_

_ Harry grinned, and suddenly, all was right with the world. “I can do high maintenance,” he promised, pressing a kiss to their entwined hands. “I can do anything you ask.” _ _   
_

And now here they were, after a lovely little dinner date that Harry had attempted to tame his hair for and it didn’t work, in Harry’s room because he had asked Draco, using those damn pleading eyes against him, to stay the night.

“It doesn’t have to be sexual!” he insisted. “I just want to be able to hold you, you know? Besides, I sleep better with other people.” He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly sheepish. “Less nightmares that way, you know?”   


Yeah, Draco knew. All too well. That had been the deciding factor in him agreeing to the little sleepover.

Harry was already lounging on the bed, clad only in boxers -- “I refuse to sleep in clothes. You might be a posh git with silk pajamas, but boxers are the only way to go.” -- and arching an expectant eyebrow at Draco.

The blond steeled his nerves, stripping down to his own boxers since this was spur of the moment and he didn’t have his silk pajamas, and gracefully sliding into bed alongside his lover. It was disgustingly comfortable.

Harry, beside him, turned on his side and stretched out his arms. “I know for a damn fact you’re a little spoon,” he said, sounding thoroughly amused. “So get in here, will you?”   


Draco huffed, pink spreading across his cheekbones, and flopped as aggressively as he could onto Harry’s chest, rearranging himself until his head was pillowed on the stockier man's collarbone and his arms were around his waist, Harry’s arms wrapped securely around Draco’s shoulders. 

Harry huffed. “Bony git,” he muttered, but he tightened his grip slightly regardless, pressing a kiss to Draco’s silky hair. “Comfy?”   


“Very,” Draco sniffed, resisting the urge to bite at Harry’s chest. He was too tired to start any fun, but Merlin, all that bare skin was tempting.

Harry shifted a bit under him, before sighing contently, using his free arm to remove his glasses and place them on the nightstand. “Goodnight, love,” he whispered, pressing a second kiss to Draco’s head.

Preening under the attention, Draco whispered back, “Goodnight darling.”   


Apparently, despite the fact that he was prone to nightmares, Harry was perfectly capable of falling asleep within minutes, the lucky bastard.

Draco took the opportunity to pull back from those strong arms for a moment, simply watching Harry’s sleeping face. He looked so relaxed in his sleep, an expression Draco wasn’t used to seeing. When awake, there was always a furrow in Harry’s brow, a tenseness to his lips, the sort of stress that came with being the head hero of a nation. But when he slept, he looked soft, childlike almost, hair strewn over the pillow in it’s usual chaotic mess.

As Draco watched, Harry made a sweet little snuffling sound in his sleep, managing to get his arms back around Draco and pulling him back into his chest, holding him like a particularly loved teddy bear.

Honestly, Draco couldn’t even bring himself to be miffed about it with how sweet the action was, instead just snuggling into the warmth that was his lover's body and closing his eyes.

They would both sleep soundly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> written for anon on tumblr :)


End file.
